I Am BulletProof
by mississippiscarlet1998
Summary: This is a Fanfiction written about a girl named Lex who goes to high school with the current members of Black Veil Brides, Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Jake Pitts, Jinxx/Jeremy Ferguson, "CC" Christian Coma. New Chapters As soon as summer gets here, I PROMISE. Other band's members will show up from time to time.
1. Morning

Lex's POV

First Day at a new school, same as any other. I can quickly gauge who's a part of what cliques and what's considered "right" in the eyes of your peers and teachers. Obviously, my newly purchased black skinny jeans and my combat boots weren't the greatest idea for a first impression, but then again, I've never really fit in anywhere anyway.

The preps are staring, pointing, and laughing; the jocks take on the same behavior, after finally realizing I were going to have trouble fitting in here, a girl walks over to me.

"First day, huh?" she says.

"I guess it's that obvious," I say nervously.

"Well, why don't I welcome you to Hell?"

"Is it that bad?"

"When you express yourself, it is. Especially when you express yourself the way we do."

You look up, and for the first time noticing her attire. She's wearing a jean jacket, over what looks like a red, strapless, corset, with a pair of skinnys, and converse knee-highs.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, my name's Dahlia, but most of my friends just call me Diz," says

"Nice meeting you, I'm Alexandra, but normally friends just call me Lex."

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and a few of my friends, you'll love them, I promise,"

"Sure, why not?"

As I walk over to the table, I notice a group of guys and girls with skateboards; I notice a few pairs of people sitting next to each other sharing headphones. There was a radio sitting in the middle of what seemed to be the center of it all. This section of the school yard seems to be completely set off from the rest.

"Diz, you HAVE to come check out my new tat," says a guy sitting on the table.

Diz leads me over to a patch of grass close to the table and tells me to set my books down. We sit around the books and binders while the guy who called to Diz earlier, shows off his new ink.

"And who's this?" says a guy sitting directly opposite to me.

"This is Lex. She's the newest edition to this hell hole," Diz announces to the few people sitting around us.

"Hi, my name's Ashley," says the guy who asked about me a moment ago. "Ashley Purdy."

"It's nice to meet you," I say completely awestruck because, after all, this guy was hot.

Ashley reaches over to grab my hand, and he kisses it. I blush and smile, like a total idiot. He inches over to me, trying not to look obvious, so to ease his mind, I inch a little in his direction.

"Well, Ash warming up to someone in the first 10 minutes, new record?" asks Diz with mild sarcasm.

"Diz, you know how I like to make everyone feel welcome," says Ashley, returning the sarcasm.

"Okay Lex, so this is Ashley, and to the left of him is Patricia, she's has her earbuds in most of the time and doesn't know half the things that are happening around her," says Diz.

Ashley cuts in, "The guy over there with the notebook, that's Andy. You'll normally never see him without that notebook. Jake's over by the skateboard ramp, he's normally over here, but he said he needed a minute to get back in the swing of things this morning. He's probably still hung over from a party CC threw this weekend. Jinxx and Cc aren't here yet; they carpool and get here barely before the tardy bell rings."

"I was trying to show people to Lex. There are more people here than just the band, Ash," says Diz.

"Well, SOR-RY, why don't you continue then?" asks Ashley sarcastically.

"Cause the bell rings in 3 minutes and I don't want to start something I can't finish. Had you not rudely interrupted and decided to give a life story of all your band mates, I would've been able to,"says Diz with an ounce of sarcasm.

"Yes mam, store that up here for future reference. Anyway, where's your schedule?" Ashley asks me.

"Right here," I say while opening up my binder and pulling out my schedule.

"Oh we have 1st and 2nd period together, I'll walk you there, "says Ash.

"You have fun with those two classes," whispers Diz in my ear.

"I think you'll have 3rd with Andy actually."

*the bell rings*

"See you guys later," says Diz picking up her books, "Although I shouldn't, I'm trusting Ashley to guide you today."

"Come with me, she's just joking."

Ashley and I walked away from the table, and headed towards the school. Right away the hallways were flooded like ants after their hill had just been stepped on. Ashley was managing to get us through pretty quickly pushing people out of the way. Then just as we were about to step onto the hall of the class, someone pushes Ashley against the wall.

I heard a loud concrete smack as all his books hit the floor. Then, look over to see the bulky jock in a letterman jacket and three guys gathered around him, the largest one, the ring leader I'm assuming, had Ashley held up on the wall.

"You know something; you're a faggot, you name is fucking Ashley for fuck's sake! You wear eyeliner and lipstick!" says this douche bag.

Ashley manages to get out of the jock's clutches and take his books from me and we continue down the hall like nothing happened. I'm assuming he would have gotten into a fight had I not been there, which kind of makes me glad I was. It also makes me uneasy, because I hate to see him get hurt. I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet.

When we finally got to the class room, Ashley led me to a seat in the back right next to him.


	2. First Period

**Lex's POV**

As I sat there I could see Ashley was on the verge of losing it, but he was trying to hold it back. I looked around and the teacher still wasn't in the classroom. Ashley was standing up getting our books, and I walked to him, his eyes met mine and I could see the pain. I squeezed his waist and his head fell into the crevice of my shoulder. "It's okay," I whispered softly in his ear.

He lifted his head and our eyes met once again, and I saw the tears being held back.

*The Bell Rings*

I unclutched his waist, but not before he whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry."

_What's he sorry for?_

The teacher came into the room, "Good morning class. I hope you all had a nice break and are rested up, ready to work."

I look over to Ashley who is mocking the woman, and I give a slight, insignificant chuckle. Apparently this woman had the ears of a bat because she spun around from the whiteboard and had her eyes glued to me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new student causing a ruckus. What's your name troublemaker?"

Feeling nervous, I answer, "Alexandra."

"Well, Miss Alexandra, would you like to tell the class what's so funny that you have the need to interrupt my class for it?"

"Excuse me? I'm not certain what you're speaking about miss."

"Would you like to go to the office on your first day at a new school? That's not a very good way to make a first impression."

_Man this woman was SUCH a Bitch_

"Can you explain what I would be going to the office for? I'm not sure I've committed any offence worthy of being punished for."

Everyone's staring at the woman to see what she will say next.

"Umm, class, turn to page 14 in your textbook."

_What the fuck?_

I open my book and then I look down to see a folded up piece of paper beside my foot. I quickly put my shoe on top of what I'm assuming is a note from Ashley. So I "dropped" my pen and grabbed the paper from under my boot.

"I'm Sorry," the note read.

_What's he sorry for, he didn't do anything wrong._

**Ashley's POV****  
**She probably thinks I'm the biggest loser in the world now. I would have knocked their asses unconscious, but then what would she think? I blew it.

Then again, had I kicked all their asses I would have never had the chance to see her or anyone else ever again. Oh my I injured one of their poor, idiotic football players; I'd be in an infinite detention. Or maybe they'd be grateful; a beating from me would probably raise their IQ levels, ha ha ha.

But it's all in the past now, and she's writing back…

**Lex's POV **

I folded up the note and threw it as close to Ashley as I could get. "What for?" did I really write that on that paper. I feel like a complete idiot. He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot. Maybe I'm way out of my league with this guy. He's so….there are no words, I can't explain the way I feel for him. I shouldn't be able to say he's more than a friend at this point. We've only known each other for what, 30 minutes?

He is just so intoxicating. His eyes have to be the most beautiful I've ever seen. And when he does smile, it's like a light just beamed in my face because it's striking. He probably has a girlfriend anyway; no one that attractive is single... Wait! What am I thinking? I'm going crazy.

**Ashley's POV**

Lex. For some reason, she's all that's on my mind. And I feel awkward thinking that, I've only known her for half an hour. I need to get to know her better. Right now all I know is that she's obviously not like everyone else.

This is going to be really hard to tell her, the guys don't even know…I write, "For those guys in the hall. As much as I'd like to pretend it doesn't happen as often as it does, it happens almost every day. I should have told you, but the band doesn't even know. I thought they would give it a rest today, it being the first day back and all guess I couldn't have been more wrong. I'm sorry."

**Lex's POV**

This time he tossed the note and it landed right on my desk. Nice shot, Ash.

I almost cry after reading what he had written. Every day? This happens to him every day. I can't even think straight now. I feel so much for him right now. And not romantic feelings, I feel for him in an empathetic way. I feel like I need to be here for him, more than I've ever needed to be there for someone before.

*The Bell Rings*


	3. Mr Fogarty and the Project

Ashley's POV

I closed my textbook and went to get Lex's but she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my one arm, that didn't have our textbooks in it, tightly around her. Her face was pressed firmly against my chest. This was nice; I could've stayed this way forever. Since I couldn't get my other arm around her I put my head into the crevice between her neck and shoulder. I could feel her tense up at first, but after a second or two she relaxed.

"Don't you two need to be getting to class before you get written up for being tardy?!" exclaimed the teacher.

Really? Damn, I hate that bitch

She unclasped from my waist, but not quickly it was long and lingering.

"GET TO CLASS, NOW!"

I put the books on a shelf with the others and we left the classroom.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" asks Lex sarcastically.

"I'd even call her a joy to be around!" I reply, with even more sarcasm.

"Taking sarcasm a little over the bridge there, Ash," says Lex, "What class was that? I honestly paid no attention."

"I honestly don't know myself, all I do is the worksheets she gives me and I'm acing her class."

"Wait, all we do is worksheets?"

"Yeah, pretty much. When the principals come in for inspection, we get the books out and read from them and answer the questions together, but mostly we just read the book and answer the questions"

Lex and I made it to our 2nd period class and I, of course, gave her the seat beside me. I took her books from her and put them under the table.

"So what class is this, I didn't even sneak a look at the schedule I got this morning."

"This is Visual Art and that's Mr.—"

I was cut off by the teacher.

"Well welcome back class! I know you have already gotten the "Welcome back to school, it's time for classes to start once again" speech from your first period teacher, but I'm not nearly as cliché. It's the first week back and I'm not going to make you all do anything more than a few worksheets, if that. Because honestly it's the first week back and I don't want to do anything either."

The teacher scans the class room and his eyes look straight at Lex.

"Ahh, a new student. Mr. Purdy, I saw you two talking when you walked into the classroom, who is our new student?" Asks the teacher who was gesturing toward Lex and I.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Fogarty. This is Alexandra."

"Thank you for the introduction Mr. Purdy. Welcome to visual arts, Ms. –uhh- what's your last name dear?"

"Bennett, sir," answered Lex who seemed more relaxed since first period was over.

"Ahh, manners, I like that in my students. Thank you and welcome."

Lex turns to me, "Mr. Fogarty, is what you were going to say I'm assuming."

"Yeah, he's my favorite teacher."

"He seems pretty laid back."

"He normally is, but when it's time to work, you'll know."

"Hey, earlier Diz mentioned something about "band mates", so I'm assuming you're in band."

"No, I'm in a band, not the trumpet and flute sort of band, like a band."

"Ahh, I get it. So what kind of music does your band play?"

"Mostly Katy Perry and Lady Gaga covers, but were working on our own music."

At this point, Lex looked at me, perplexed.

"I'm totally kidding," I say, I hope she didn't take that extremely seriously.

"I would have hoped so. You seem more of a Wiz Kahlifa type of musician."

I love how sarcastic she can be.

"Totally, and we #cut4bieber, too!"

Lex is rolling, she does this kind of silent laugh and then when she's done, she lets out a little squeak. Her laughing made me laugh even harder than at the joke I made. Is it lame to laugh at your own jokes?

"No, but really, we are a rock band," I say getting back to business.

"What all do the guys do? I remember you showing me who they were this morning."

"Okay, Andy is our lead singer, Jake is our lead guitarist, Jinxx is our rhythm guitarist but he also plays the violin and the piano. CC is our drummer."

"What about you?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry blonde moment. I play the bass guitar."

"That seems really cool, I wish I was together enough to be in a band," says Lex who's smile starts to fade.

"Well,what do you mean, Lex?" I ask, concerned.

"I don't want to start off a friendship talking about things like that. Can we change the topic, please?" she asks, pleading.

"Of course. So, what kind of music do you like?" I ask, obeying and changing the topic. Although, I will need to figure out what she's not telling me.

As she begins to lift her head up she asks, "Newer or older stuff?"

"How about both?"

"Works for me," she retorts and starts to dig in her purse for something.

"For starters, this is my favorite album," she said as she handed me _American Psycho. _"It was my very first CD and I fell in love with it from the start. After doing some research, I actually found out it was released on my birthday."

"When's you birthday?" I ask.

"May 13," she replies.

Mr. Fogarty walks past the table Lex and I are sitting at, and he gives us a sheet of paper.

I grab the paper and start reading it. Apparently it's a project, due at the end of next month. You have to partner up and write a research paper about working mothers and housewives. Lex asks for the paper and reads it.

*Lex's POV*

Wow…this was going to be a tough topic. I don't have either.


End file.
